Strange & Beautiful
by LauraZabini
Summary: I've been watching your world from afar..." and he did...every day... Baised on one of my fave songs ever! please review!


Strange & Beautiful

A/N: So, another little one-shot! The idea popped into my head while I was listening to the song "Strange & Beautiful" by Aqualung. It's one of my fave songs ever!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor do I the whole HP-universe!

* * *

He'd been staring- _again_. It was a normal tuesday and he ate his lunch in silence, not thinking about anything special, when he caught a glimpse of her again. He was watching her for a while now. Normally he'd think of her as a poor, ugly and bloodtraitor girl, but something changed this year- she grew up.

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
__I've been trying to be where you are,  
__And I've been secretly falling apart,  
__unseen._

She was more beautiful then ever, in his opinion. Sometimes he would catch himself staring at her, like this time. He loved it when she laughed, hated when she was unhappy, cried when she cried. In simpler words: He loved her.

The problem: She hated him.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
__You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
__You turn every head but you don't see me._

She had a big smile on her lips and that made him smile, too. She briefly looked directly in his eyes; his heart skipped a beat and for a moment he forgot to breathe. She looked away, but he kept on staring at the beauty. Her crimson hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she wore almost no make-up. He thought she wouldn't need it anyway. She was naturally beautiful. Unfortunaly, Potter thought so, too.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
__You'll fall asleep,  
__I'll put a spell on you,  
__And when I wake you,  
__I'll be the first thing you'll see,  
__And you'll realise thhat you love me._

_Yeah...  
__Yeah..._

He clenched his jaw as he watched Potter sitting himself beside of the crimson haired beauty. The-bloody-boy-who-lives-to-annoy-me, as he liked to call the Chosen One, put a hand on his fellow Gryffindor's shoulder. Yep, the girl he, the desperate boy at the Slytherin table, loved was a Gryffindor. Potter smiled his sickly sweet smile, but the Gryffindor godness just ignored him. Potty's face fell and Draco smiled contented. It was true: Draco Malfoy loved a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor named Ginevra Weasley.

Suddenly a boy appeared at her side. Draco's smile faded while he looked at them. Ginevra, his Ginevra, stood up smiling and kissed the boy, alias Dean Thomas. He wished he was in Thomas's place, he wished he would kiss her like that in front of all people. The only thing Draco could do was wait...wait for her to realise that he was the right one.

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
__Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
__And I know, waiting is all you can do,  
__Sometimes..._

"Eh, Malfoy, can I have it?" he heard Crabbe ask him, pointening at his food. Draco only nodded and pushed his plate to his felow Slytherin; he wasn't hungry anymore.

The scene made his blood boil, there was nothing he would've rather done than to break every single bone in Dean's body. Draco stood up, grabbed his stuff and raced out of the Great Hall. He needed air. Instead of going to Transfiguration, the class he would've had next, he went down to the lake.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
__You'll fal asleep,  
__I'll put a spell on you,  
__And when I wake you,  
__I'll be the first thing you'll see,  
__And you'll realise that you love me._

He sat down at a nearby rock and looked at the lake. If he only could forget her, if she just wasn't so beautiful, if she'd only _see _him. Draco didn't notice how time flew by, and soon he caught himself watching the sunset. Somehow even that reminded him of Ginevra Weasley. He cursed and stood up. The situation had to change. _He _had to change.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
__You'll fall asleep,  
__I'll put a spell on you,  
__And when I wake you,  
__I'll be the first thing you see,  
__And you'll realise that you love me, yeah..._

_yeah...  
__yeah...  
__yeah...  
__yeah..._

Draco gave the sunset one last look, before he disappeared into the castle. He went to the Slytherin common room. Someday, she'd realise he was the right one, someday he'd make her his, but until then...

"I'll put a spell on you..." He started to sing silently, before the Slytherin potrait closed itself behind him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please review!! please please please :DD


End file.
